Tooru and Julie
by TedFiction
Summary: Tooru and Julie have gotten better at their blaze and have been training all morning but what will happen if Lilith attempts to drag Tooru away. Only for Julie to find them knocked out. What would she do?


March 20, ? 6:28 AM

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, when the sound of the alarm clock. Tooru woke up to find Julie once again in his bed. He was sweating like if he was up to say a joke at a party and nobody laughed.

Tor: AAAHHH, not again, this is the 5th time.

Julie just stood there still sleeping. She started to say something but I couldn't make it out. The only words i was able to understand were PaPa, Tor... she started to shake. She was struggling. I was thinking, WHAT DO I DO? Then she screamed and yelled...

Julie: "RUN!"

Tor: "Run from what."

"Oh hi Thor, Good morning."

Tor: "Wait are you okay?"

Julie: "Ja"

* * *

March 24, ? 12:35

Miyabi: "So have you two ever think about going on a date or..."

Tor: "I assure you that we probably won't."

Julie: "Ja"

Tor: "Hey me and Julie are going to go a dinner party later, do you want to come?"

Miyabi: "Uuuhhh i don't think thats a good idea. I don't go to parties."

Lilith: "Wait just a minute."

Lilith secretly whispers into Miyabi's ear. They speak for a while. Although it feels like minutes. As Miyabi shook her head yes the broke up. Lilith and Miyabi said they are coming. I wanted to ask if they wanted to invite Tomoe. But it seems that they have already told her as the group run to get there clothes ready. While Only me and Julie stay there we get up and head to our dorms. As me and Julie walk down the halls looking for our dorm and then we hear screaming. We see Miyabi running, her boobs bouncing as she runs and without looking she falls on me and hurts her leg. I ask her why she was running.

Miyabi: "Spider, there's a spider in my room."

Tor: "Thats it, where's Tomoe?"

Miyabi: "She's out to go get some clothes for the dinner party."

Tor: "Do you want me to go kill it for you or..."

Miyabi: "Yes!"

I felt very uncomfortable walking into a girls dorm and to find their underwear and bra's everywhere. Its a small black spider with long legs. I pick up a manga on the floor and smack it. Although i killed the spider, Miyabi doesn't want her manga back. As i leave i trip on Tomoe's bra.

Miyabi: "Oh sorry, me and Tomoe just leave our clothes on the floor."

Tor: "So you don't wear clothes while in your dorm?"

"Well sometimes, but not all the time."

Tor: "Dx"

Later That Day...

Tor: "Julie, are you ready."

Julie: "Ja"

Tor: "Okay then let's go."

Tor: "uh..."

As Julie walked out of the bathroom an overwhelming amount of steam filled the room. She was in a bikini and had a towel over her hair. She said to not look and that she will put on her clothes. As Tor tried not to look went outside. As a long time passes tor gets curious and walks in. Only to see her naked again with only her hair covering her boobs and the panties in her hand covering her pussy.

Tor: "Oh my god, Yurie im so sorry."

Julie: "Its okay Tor, did you see anything."

"I promise you not."

Julie: "You can open your eyes now."

As Tor removes his hands from face and see's Julie in her bikini but completely out of nowhere she tripped and the hanger by the bed striped her bra off leaving her naked and while she tried to walk it off she slipped and fell on the bed with her legs open. Tor tries to help her but right when he approched her.

Tomoe: "Hey you ready..."

Tor: " IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

Tomoe: " Tor...YOU DOG!"

Tor: "No you got the wrong idea."

We arrived to the train and out of nowhere i see Tomoe running at the speed of light and then jumps, as she lands she plead s guilty and yells sorry out for everyone to hear. I tried to calm her down but it made it worse. She noticed everyone watching at the train station and like before she once again said sorry. As everybody got the idea of me holding Julie's hand so she wont wonder off and Tomoe on the floor.

Tor: "How about we get on the train."

When we get to the main land i ask where the party was at. They said that i should know since we invited them. Then Tora and "Barbarian" said that they knew and to follow them. I asked how they knew about the dinner party. They said they are the one's to planned it. We get to this big warehouse and when we walk in we see half the school here. Even Miss Rito or Bun Bun. They had all kinds of food, from american to sushi. I dont like sushi that much but i guess i try it. I go sit with Julie and the others. Julie asks for a sip of my soda. I told her yes but im new to it so i dont know how it tastes. Next thing you know it she gets drunk. She gets drunk so easily. A slow dance song came on and Miyabi asked me to dance. I said alright but i dont dance that good. So we get on the dance floor and we start a dance. I grab her hands and Start to move.

Tor: "1, 2, 3..."

Miyabi: "You need to know how to dance to dance."

Miyabi: "That sounded weird."

Tor: " Yeah."

I end up doing really good but only to find out that im really god and everybody around us circles us. Next thing you know it everybody is taring at us and get to feel very uncomfortable. I hope for the music to stop and when it does everyone whispers behind our backs saying how good of a dancer me and Miyabi are. As i sit down Julie falls on my legs sleeping. I try to wake her up. When she wakes up she says that she wants a dance to.

Tor: "Are you sure?"

Julie: "Ja"

We walk to the dance floor again. Surprisingly Julie isn't that drunk anymore. It was probably a weird soda. We end up doing tango. I grab her soft hands, we dance like we have done this before. So graceful, so beautiful. I toss her in the air and catch her. She says to put her down and and spin her. As i do she lays back with my face right in front of her. The song was soon to end and I don't know why but i had a sudden feeling. A feeling I thought i wold never have with Julie. I pull her closer.

Julie: "Tor..."

Tor: "Julie..."

I reach in for the kiss and...

Bun Bun: "HELLO!"

I fall back and drop Julie.

Bun Bun: "Your a good dancer."

Tor: "Thank you."

Julie: "ow."

Tor: "Julie are you okay?"

Julie: "Ja...ow"

Tor: "How about we go to our dorm."

Julie: "Ja."

When we get to our dorm Julie asks if she could sleep in my bed tonight. Of course i said yes. She falls on the bed. She falls asleep almost instantly.

Tor: "Goodnight Julie."

Julie: "g'night"

And as i cover her in my blanket and go to sleep.


End file.
